Healing a broken heart
by Anime FanFic Fan
Summary: Sceptile is broken heart and he refuses to love again but is he been sincere with himself or a certain pokemon will change that.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day as always and we find ash and his friends, dawn, brock, and may that have come for the Wallace cup resting in a peaceful valley. They have release their pokemon to have some fun but the day was not too happy because of a certain grass-type pokemon that was resting in a tree with an angry face.

Ash- dawn ask- why is Sceptile so angry and lonely this day. Oh that well let……. let say that in this same day last year something happens that hurt Sceptile really bad- Ash answer. Hu? What do you mean- Dawn ask .May in that moment respond Dawn after realizing what ash was saying, Ash are you talking about the day sceptail fell in love with that maganium? Ash nodded, so Sceptile fell in love with another pokemon? -Dawn ask. Yes but nothing happen as you may think- Brock said- so what happen. He was rejected in the worst way, even more than me. Dawn in that moment saw sceptail with a sad face.

Just in that moment all the pokemons were also staring the grass pokemon.

Pikachu (I hope some day his hearty will heal.)

Buizel (why is he like that? It has already happen he needs to continue his life)

Chimchar (buizel do not be so cold with him, things like that does not heal fast or... heal)

Gligar (that is true but maybe there is someone out there that can help him there)

Staravia (did someone notices that he does not have any food)

In that moment all the pokemons notices that he does not serve himself any food. Just in that moment Beautifly said something.

Beautifly (don't worry for that someone is already in that)

In that moment al the pokemons have a confused look in their faces while hearing Beautifly who then turn to see towards sceptail. When all the pokemons turn to see they notice blaziken walking toward sceptail with two plates of food, just then they smiled.

Blaziken just walk towards sceptail and stop just above him

Blaziken (hey sceptail why do not we eat together I have two plates of food)

In that right moment Sceptile snapped from his thought and nodded. He climbs down the tree and accepts the plate of food also he realized that he does not have eaten anything. When he take the plate he touches blazikens hand, both of them watch each other and turn around with a big blush in their faces. They both eat peacefully enjoining each others company.

All the pokemons were watching them while they eat.

Pikachu (ow do not they look cute)

Buizel (who cares)

All the pokemons (WE CARE!!!!!!)

Buizel (……..)

When they finish eating they were preparing to meet the rest.

Blaziken(well I suppose we should go with the rest)

Sceptile (yeah I think we should)

They were ready to go when from nowhere blaziken walk over a rock, loose her balance and fall grapping sceptail by the arm. They roll a bit and stop with Sceptile over blaziken. All the pokemons hear this and they go to see what happen.

Sceptile (are you ok?)

Blaziken (yeah im fine)

Just right there when they open their eyes they look into each others eye, they were like statues getting closer at each moment.

Pikachu (yes yes yes just a bit closer)

Buneary (go go go)

Gligar (it seams that his special person was closer than I though)

In that moment blaziken close her eyes ready for the kiss, when their lips were about to touch sceptail eyes wide open and before his eyes memories of meganium and tropious pass in front of his mind and all the problems it cause. Just right there he stops get-off blaziken. She with a confuse look in her eyes.

Sceptile (I…I…im sorry)

And with that he just runs away passing in front of the other pokemons that look at him with sad expressions.

Pikachu (they were so close, but it seems that he still can not pass through that moment)

Gligar (it seams that I was wrong….again)

After that Beautifly get close to blaziken.

Beautifly (are you ok?

Blaziken (yeah I am fine I just don't understand why can't we be together)

Beautifly (well who knows, but since when you have a crush on him?)

Blaziken (it was long time ago when I was still a torchic and Sceptile just enter to our team when he was still a treecko, I was just walking into the forest when suddenly a sceviper appear in front of me. I was so scary that I was not able to move, just then when he was going to attacked me someone grabs me and take me to a safely place.)

Beautifly (it was Sceptile right?)

Blaziken (yes, he took me away from him. But that sceviper did not leave us he attack us again and Sceptile tried to fight him, that sceviper use poison tail but he did not aim to him he aim to me. Just when his tail was going to strike me sceptail push me apart and receive the hit for me. Just then I start to feel something for him but I was too young to know what.)

Beautifly (and when did you realized your feelings?)

Blaziken (when we fight at the contest. When we fight at full power I know that what I feel was love. But it seems that is not possible.)

Beautifly (don't worry some day you too will be together.)

Just then Pikachu, after hear Blaziken history, go to look for sceptail he found him heating his head to a tree.

Sceptile (why…can't….Forget…it….already)

Pikachu (are you ok?)

Sceptile (no im not)

Pikachu (what is the problem? Why you can't be with her?)

Sceptile (it is because……because…..)

Pikachu (because?)

Sceptile (because I don't want to suffer again and make the rest suffer too because of me)

Pikachu (Well I understand what are you passing through but how do you know that it will happen again and what do you mean to make the rest suffer too?)

Sceptile (I just don't want and remember how ash and you suffer just trying to help me, and tell me would you continue after suffering something like this?)

With that Sceptile just return with the others and pikachu does not said nothing more knowing that he was saying the truth. When they returned sceptail does not try to look or being look by anybody. Ash brock dawn and may also saw what hapend but decided to leave them both alone. They all were preparing to leave and all the pokemons gathered around to be called when suddenly from no where 4 mechanical arms appear and grab pikachu, blaziken, sudowoodo, but failed to grab Sceptile. With that ash and the others could hear people laughing and they spot a big balloon.

Prepare for trouble

And make it double

Ash- team rocket!!!

Jessie- NEVER INTERAPT US!!!!!!!!!

James- well now that we have pikachu and some of your other pokemons we said goodbye.

Meowth- that it is, so good bye.

Ash- I don't think so Staravia us aerial ace, Sceptile us bullet seed in that machine to release the rest.

And without anticipation both pokemons make their job. Staravia cut team rockets balloon that fell to the ground, after that sceptail attacke the machine making it release parks that make two of the arms open. But all watch in horror as blaziken was still trap in one of the arms. Just by watching the machine it was obvious that will explode in any moment, without doubting Sceptile rush to blaziken to release her but it seems that the arms don't want to and everybody were going to help until…………

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM**

The machine makes a big explosion sending team rocket far away.

TEAM ROCKET WAS BLASTED-OFF AGAIN……………ping

But also take Sceptile and Blaziken with them.

Ash and May-BLAZIKEN; SCEPTILE……

Both of them said in union while they see both pokemons fly and landed in a nearby forest. Hurry we need to what if they are ok- Brock said and everyone nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Just then Sceptile wake-up from his slumber only to notice that he was in a forest and ash or the other pokemons were not in sigh. Then he remembers about the explosion and blaziken. He turn his head and find blaziken in the floor unconscious, he just relaxed when he notices that she was ok. Sceptile inspect the area just to see that it was safe until he senses that blaziken was coming to her sense.

Blaziken (wha…what happens?)

Sceptile (it seams that we were catch by the explosion and end in the middle of the forest)

Blaziken (I think we better find a way to get out and find the others)

Sceptile (I was thinking the same thing. Let's go)

Blaziken (yes just let me stand and, OW)

Sceptile (what?)

Blaziken (my leg…. it seems that ACK is broken)

Sceptile get a closer look to blazikens leg and notices that it was badly injure. Sceptile thought for a moment to then turn around and kneel in front of blaziken who give him a confuse look.

Sceptile (get on)

Blaziken (I don't want to be a problem I can just resist it really.)

Sceptile( you better not, I know you can handle the pain but your leg will get worst and will slow us more, including is not a problem for me.)

Blaziken (well…if you say so)

Just then blaziken hops on sceptails back and they start looking for a way to get out and find the others.

Sceptile ((I only hope that Pikachu, ash, and the others are looking for us now))

Just in the exist of the forest…..

WHAT- all in unison

Ash- what do you mean that we can't enter to the forest?!?!

Guardian of the forest- sorry but for today and tomorrow the access of the forest are closed.

May- but why? Our pokemons just fell there and we are worried!

Guardian- sorry but today is the annual mating of the beutiflies and for these day the access is not possible in two days you can enter just wait. But don't worry for your pokemons this forest doesn't have dangerous pokemons so they will be fine.

OK….they all said sighting

Inside the forest.

The night was almost hitting them and everything seams to get darker.

Sceptile (it seams that we will have to stop for tonight)

Blaziken (if you say so)

Just then Sceptile hears his stomach to growl for food. Blaziken just giggle after hearing this but then her stomach also growl and just look down with a blush on her face. Sceptail couldn't just but laugh at this.

Sceptile (wait here I will get something to eat)

Blaziken (ok, I will try to make a fire.)

With that Sceptile jump to the trees trying to find food. Blaziken from the floor collect some sticks to make some fire with her flamethrower. Just ten minutes later Sceptile returns with some apples, vines and some strange leaves.

Sceptile (take, eat this it is good.)

Blaziken (thanks but may I ask for what are the vines and leaves)

Sceptile (they are for your leg)

Blaziken (huh?)

Sceptile (these leaves are medical that can relax the pain and the vines are only to make them stay close)

Blaziken (how did you know all that? Did your mother teach you this?)

Sceptile (my mother…. My mother was caught by hunters with my father and I was left alone just as a baby, I have to learn about all the medical plants alone to heal myself.)

Blaziken (how it happens?)

Sceptile (we were at the forest where you guys found me in the same tree, we were enjoining the day until some Nidokings attack us. My father fights them but they were too strong. My mother took me to the top of the tree and try to rescue my father, I just watch how they over number both of them. I cry for help but the other Treeckos did not try to help them because it was too dangerous. I try to save them but those hunters just kick my ass and took them and leave me alone. The last thing I heard from my parents is that they want me to live for them. When they left one Treecko got near me to see if I was ok but I just run to my tree and reject myself to the others.)

Blaziken (oh…. Sorry to hear that)

Blaziken didn't ask anything else and they just eat until the fire was off and Sceptile fell asleep. Blaziken stare Sceptile thinking:

Blaziken(( how was he able to survive all alone… that make him really attractive, I must stop thinking about him is obvious that I don't have any opportunity, he have suffer a lot already))

She close her eyes to sleep without noticing that Sceptile know that that she was staring at him, and he knows what she was thinking.

Sceptile ((I am such an idiot.))

In the camp with the others

Pikachu (im worried for Sceptile and Blaziken)

Turtig (I bet that both of them will be a couple when they get out)

Buizel (I bet they don't)

Pikachu (how can you two bet on a moment like this… I bet they will be a couple.)


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning. Sceptile and Blaziken continue to walk through the forest without any idea of were they were going. Just then they saw a group of beutyflies fly over then and they decided to follow them.

Blaziken (why are we following those Beautifly?)

Sceptile (I have heard from some pokemons of the forest that it is the mating season of the beutiflies and they look for couples at the night on a lake, and if I am not wrong the lakes are close to the exit of the forest.)

They continue until they reach the end of the forest and reach a big lake.

Blaziken (it is beautiful and it seams that all the Beautifly are waiting for the night to come.)

Sceptile (love is something wonderful, just some people are lucky to find them.)

With those words Blaziken look Sceptile with a sad look while he notices a small tear slide down his face that he just slipped out quickly.

Sceptile (let rest here, why don't you put your leg in the water to help you with the pain.)

Blaziken do what she was told. The cold water was perfect for her, Sceptile just climb to the highest tree to look for the exit. When he finishes he just glare at Blaziken and was stunned at her beauty with the sparkling water near her.

Sceptile ((she is so beutyful I think I lov……NONONONONONO stop thinking in that just stopped))

Blaziken did not notices what Sceptile was doing because she was staring the flowers that were in the tree at the other side of the lake, she just imagine how great could be if Sceptile give her a couple of those flowers as a gift like a couple. Sceptile notice her staring the flowers. It was dawn when Sceptile get close to Blaziken.

Sceptile (I will look for something to eat wait for me it will not take too long)

Blaziken (ok just hurry so we can see the mating ceremony of the Beautifly)

He just nods and leaves. Blaziken was thinking that in the ceremony she was going to make her move, she can't stay like this she want to him to know her feelings.

Sceptile returns with 4 apples and they sit to eat. When they finish they notices that the ceremony was starting. All the beutiflies were dancing in the lake with the shine of the moon, the scene was so beautiful.

Blaziken (they are so cute when they are together.)

Sceptile (yeah, oh I almost forgot to give you this) and with that he put a flower on Blaziken hand. (I saw how was you staring at this flowers and I thought that you would like one)

Blaziken (thanks, I also have something for you, but you need to close your eyes.)

With that Sceptile was a bit confuse but he close his eyes waiting for Blaziken, a moment pass when Sceptile feel something in his lips and open his eyes to see that it was Blaziken. He just finishes the kiss rudely and starts yelling:

Sceptile (NEVER DO THAT AGAIN)

Blaziken (why? I love you; I want to be with you forever)

Sceptile (BUT I DON'T SO STOP WITH THIS NONSENSE AND LEAVE ME ALONE.)

And with that Sceptile just climb a tree just hearing the sobs of Blaziken while she cries. He, also, start crying trying to convince himself that it was the right thing what he have done, but he was laying to himself.

At the camp.

Ash- tomorrow we will look for Sceptile and Blaziken so let sleep already.

Everybody- alright.

Buizel (I will win the bet you will see)

Pikachu (maybe but remember that if you loose you will need to pay to all of us a lot of money. Because everybody bet that they will be a couple.)


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sceptile and Blaziken walk, Blazikens leg was now a bit better so she walk by herself, to the end of the forest but both of them do not talk to the other because of what happened last night. Just then they saw the rest of their friends and start running to catch them but they were interrupted when some kind of sticky substance catch everybody in the trees pasting them. Also Blaziken but Sceptile evaded the shoot just then a Meowth like balloon appear.

James- now this time all of you are trapped with our special glue gun.

Jessie- yes and now we will take your pokemons starting with those two.

They said pointing to Blaziken and Sceptile.

Sceviper go -shouted Jessie releasing her snake like Pokemon.

Jessie- use poison tail

Sceviper slid towards Sceptile with his tail glowing purple. The attacked misses and receives a leaf blade from Sceptile.

Jessie-((damn I cant win like this…..mmm…wait a moment there is still that other pokemon)) Sceviper use another poison tail but to that red chicken.

In that moment Sceptile realized that Sceviper was aiming to Blaziken. Blaziken struggle to release herself while looking how the snake come closer she closed her eyes waiting for the attack to come, but it never came. Suddenly she heard a cry of pain and opens her eyes watching how Sceptile protect her from the attack, Sceviper hit him 15 times before it step back and Sceptile fall to his knees. He was breathing heavily and all his body hearts and it seams that he was poison.

Blaziken (Sceptile run, run and save yourself)

Sceptile (no….)

Blaziken (what?????)

Sceptile (no…I….will…not ….let…..them take you)

Blaziken (WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? I DON'T WANT THEM TO HURT YOU.) Blaziken shout with tears in her eyes.

Sceptile (Because…... memories of meganium, because…... Ash and Pikachu in danger, Sceptile begin glowing green, because…..all the images shattered. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Blaziken was stunned for what Sceptile just said and was feeling a big joy in her heart.

With that shout Sceptile run towards Sceviper at an amazing speed and hit the snake with a powerful leaf blade sending her to team rocket.

Jessie- what happen?

James- Meowth what did he said.

Meowth- he said that he love her.

Jessie and James- Oh

And finally Sceptile fired a full power solar beam to the team rocket sending them away.

TEAM ROCKET WAS BLASTED-OFF AGAIN……………ping

Everybody was free from the trees and run towards Sceptile and Blaziken.

Ash- wow Sceptile nice work, and it seems that finally you open your heart again

In that moment Buizel got a nervous look while the other pokemons were looking at him with mean looks, Buizel just responded with a nervous smile.

Blaziken was happy because Sceptile love her and was about to hug him when suddenly Sceptile fainted in front of everybody breathing hard.

Ash- SCEPTILE

Brock- it seams that he is totally exhausted, he is almost not breathing and he is badly poison.

May- hurry let get him to the pokemon center.

Dawn- I think I saw one at the end of the forest.

In that moment they took Sceptile and run to the Pokemon Center.

In the Pokemon Center.

Everybody was waiting in the lobby while Sceptile was in the other room with Nurse Joy. All were worried because Sceptile wasn't looking good when he entered. When Nurse Joy passes though the door Ash was the first to speak.

Ash- how is my Sceptile?!?

Nurse Joy- he is in bad shape: all his body is poisoned, he is all exhausted, and he has a lot of injuries in his body….I doesn't think that he survives this night.

With the last sentence everybody was depressed and it seems that Blaziken was about to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody got-in the room of Sceptile just to see that he was connected to a heart beet machine with a breathing mask in his face. When they entered Sceptile opened his eyes and make a weak smile to everybody knowing that this was their goodbye.

Ash- hello buddy how are you? I think that you have got really bad this time. Look I just want you to know that you are really a strong Pokemon and that you will always be our friend.

Nobody said anything after Ash, they decided to leave but Blaziken stay and they decided to leave them alone. Sceptile look at Blaziken weakly with a small smile. She just smiles at him with tears in her eyes.

Sceptile (How are you?)

Blaziken (Good, thanks to you)

Sceptile (I am glad to hear that, hey I am sorry for shouting at you last night)

Blaziken (It doesn't matter I am happy that you love me like I love you)

Sceptile (I am happy that I realized before this)

Blaziken (don't worry everything is going to be fine)

Sceptile (I wish but I am happy that now we are together)

Sceptile take Blaziken`s hand.

Blaziken (I love you)

Sceptile (I….. love …you…t………….)

Blaziken got worried when Sceptile fainted and his hand slid from hers, in that moment she heard something that scared her:

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..

Sceptile`s heart has stop. Nurse Joy slammed the doors and start trying to reanimate his heart. She works for 5 minutes until she stopped. That only means that he was gone.

Pikachu got inside the room finding Blaziken crying on top of Sceptile`s body.

Pikachu (lets go it is better to leave)

Blaziken (I just, sob, want, sob, one more thing)

She kisses Sceptile in his lips for a long time until she broke it and started to leave wanting to escape from the horrible sound of the machine.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-beep.

Blaziken and Pikachu froze thinking that their ears were tricking them.

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep

They turned around to see that Sceptile`s heart was beating again and he abruptly starts to breath and opened his eyes to look at Blaziken and said:

Sceptile (I love you too)

Blaziken starts to cry of joy and hug Sceptile with all her strength and kiss him for a long time. Everybody got to the room and saw that Sceptile was alive and was with Blaziken.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later.

Sceptile`s miraculous reanimation was a surprise for everybody and now he was outside of the Pokemon center and he was sitting above a tree with Blaziken beside him.

Blaziken (I am happy that you are alive and now we are together)

Sceptile (I am happy too)

In that moment Buizel pass in front of them running from something and they notice that the other pokemons were behind him.

Sceptile (why is everybody behind Buizel)

Blaziken (hehehe-Pikachu told me that everybody make a bet that when we get out the forest if we were going to be a couple or not, Buizel was the only one that bet we were not going and now he is running from everybody.)

Sceptile (you think we are a couple?)

Blaziken (yes)

Sceptile (I though that too)

And both kiss for a long time.

THE END

**Please review and wait for my sequel "New injuries same medicine" but it will take me some time, so wait for it.**


End file.
